


I will be your omega

by ogawaryoko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Verse, role-play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock决定这次要扮演得好一些。</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will be your omega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irrevocably-johnlocked (AurielleDawn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurielleDawn/gifts).
  * A translation of [I'll Be Your Omega](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365277) by [irrevocably-johnlocked (AurielleDawn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurielleDawn/pseuds/irrevocably-johnlocked). 



正当John把钱包放回口袋并向银行柜员点头致谢时，手机振动起来。待办事项已经没剩多少了，可Sherlock大概正有某些师出无名又迫在眉睫的需求，得让他跑过大半个伦敦回家一趟。当然在Sherlock心里这都是John的分内事。John叹气，一边走出银行大门一边摸出手机。

打开短信的刹那他就戛然止步。

我的发情期提前到了。我需要你。现在，立刻，马上。求你。求你回家。SH

他发现自己可耻地硬了，脉搏加速，呼吸也变得急促。艹屮艸茻。

在路上了。很快到。

回复立即到来。

快点。求你。需要你填满。SH

John微笑，爱欲和情欲在体内同时点起两把火。

我会的，宝贝。我就回来。我会照顾好你。

本想放好手机，顿了顿，他又发送最后一条。

绝不准在我到家前把任何东西插进你的小屁股里。我闻得出来。那个地方只属于我。明白？

再度秒回的短信。

明白，明白。你的。是你的，John。你才是我要的。求你。我需要我的alpha。SH

John本想为这淫荡的哀求——以及Sherlock那在情潮中扭动着还不断发短信的怪异的坚持——而再开两句玩笑的，可惜他已经硬得走路都不太自在了。他把双手插进大衣口袋，加快脚步的同时尽量不引人注意地调整了一下裤子，他的脑海里浮想联翩出无数回家后可以对那美丽的omega做出的下流事。

***

走进贝克街公寓大门John就开始脱大衣，他一步跨上两级楼梯，将外套丢在玄关后大力推开房门。眼前的景象令他忘了呼吸，大脑当机。Sherlock Holmes一丝不挂，完全地勃起着，四肢大张地躺在沙发上，扭个不停。他猛地睁开眼望向John，迷乱又迫切：瞳孔放大，喘息不稳。他叫着爱人的名字，然后几乎是从那几尺开外扑过来，把John压在门上，以自己那诱人、白皙、赤裸的身体摩擦着被包裹在衣物中的John，他还把脸埋在他的alpha的颈窝里喘道：求你，求你，求你，求你，求你。

“操，该死的！”

在欲火中烧的眩晕状态下John隐约意识到a)自己在大声骂娘，还有b)如果他希望充分享用这一刻，就得先冷静下来。

他抓住对方的腰变换了体位，把Sherlock顶在门上，自己则欺身压着他。这个动作很粗鲁，充满占有欲，但John的声音很温柔。“没事的，宝贝。我会照顾你。我有你想要的东西。”他伸手轻轻地抚摸那紧绷的白皙肉体，换来对方的颤抖和大睁的灰眸：明亮，却失神。

上帝啊那太美。这样的Sherlock，美得令人难以置信。

他的另一只手伸进那头黑色卷发，往后拉扯着，露出纤长的白皙脖子。在John磨蹭他的脉动并深深呼吸感受他的气息的时候，Sherlock呻吟着。John闭上眼睛任由自己沉醉，贴着爱人的皮肤呢喃，磨蹭着，吸吮着，轻咬着那一处。“在大门口我就闻到你的气味了。让我垂涎欲滴。上帝，你真好闻。操，当你崩溃着需要我的时候，实在太美。等不及想把老二插进你里面，干得你死去活来。”

Sherlock的喉咙里发出渴切的声音，他把John拉开，吻住。他们缠绵着，拥抱和亲吻交织，摇摇晃晃地从门边向卧室走，一起拉扯着John的衣服。等进入卧室John也脱光了，一路上两人还在流理台、桌角、椅子上撞了好几下。

John把Sherlock推上床，紧跟着爬上去。两人都到了床中央，Sherlock便再度拉下他接吻，同时John也来到他那双修长又白皙的腿间。Sherlock吻得急促而迫切，不时轻叹：“求你，求你，John。我需要你。我已经为你湿得不行。我准备好了。求你，我要你的老二插进来，一刻也等不了了。”

上帝啊，那个声音，醇厚的，哀求的，犹如一种原罪。John觉得自己光是听着就能射了。他低头继续磨蹭Sherlock的脖子。“好的，宝贝，好的。你不用再等。我也想要你。操。我要干你。”

他把Sherlock的双腿拉高，抚摸他迷人的饱满臀瓣，接着把手溜进臀缝，找到了那个已经扩张的湿润小洞。如果之前John还觉得自己已经硬得不能再硬那么他就错了。他用手指再度确认，先是两根，然后三根，而Sherlock在他身下扭动喘息，唇间又逸出一长串求你求你求你，John，求你了。

他抽出手指，把老二对准了，然后俯身在那omega美丽红肿的嘴唇上悄声道：“告诉我你想要什么。”

“我要你的结。求你，John。我要它。”

“操，这就给你。”

John深入Sherlock体内，两人都哆嗦着抽了口气。他坐直身体捏住Sherlock的腰，让每一次抽插都能顶到那一点。Sherlock淫荡地大喊，双腿环住John的腰让两人下身靠得更近，双手抓着John的胳膊。

John可爱这样的Sherlock了：失控，被他操翻。Sherlock高高仰着头，双眼半睁，胸口和脖子都染着一片潮红，颤抖着夹紧John的分身。他还不断鼓动他，要他用力，再来，正中John的下怀。John前倾上半身双手支着床，更有力地冲刺。Sherlock一手抵在床头支撑自己的身体，另一手来到John的脑袋，抓着他的头发把他按下，直至他们的呼吸彼此可闻，视线也彼此凝视。

“我想要你的孩子。”这句话让John象被电到一样，他发现Sherlock观察着他的反应，并继续以低沉又邪恶的声音，呼吸略显急促地说着：“我想要你的孩子，用你的种子填满我，创造出一个我们的结晶，让我体内孕育你的后代。”

John闭上眼睛拼命忍耐。“上帝，Sherlock。操，我也想。”

他已经如箭在弦，不得不动得慢一点儿。他吻上Sherlock的唇，一开始有些匆忙但很快变得温柔。他伸手搂住Sherlock的肩膀，抚弄他脑后的卷发。

“我要射在你体内。用我的种子把你填满。你想要那样对吗？”

“是的。”

一句渴求的耳语。John笑了。“好。就这样。不过你先来，亲爱的。为我射出来，好吗？”

“好的。拜托。”

John摸到Sherlock的硬挺，来回抚弄着看着他挣扎扭动的样子。Sherlock快到了，John看得出来。不用多久就能让他越过顶点。John贴着Sherlock的耳朵悄声说：

“为我射出来，亲爱的，射出来，我会在你体内成结，射得你满满的，等到做完，我们就开始下一次，我会不停地不停地干你，一次又一次地射在你肚子里，直到你的热潮消退。因为你是我的。”

“是的……你的……是的……求你。”Sherlock已经濒临边缘。

John加快手里的速度，嘴唇往下。当他的牙齿咬上Sherlock的动脉搏动处，后者哭喊着在两人身体间射出火热的液体。看在上帝的份上，Sherlock的样子，Sherlock呼喊他名字的声音，那双美丽的唇，使得John也高潮了。他按住Sherlock尽情地宣泄在他体内，额头靠在他一边白皙的肩膀上。

他们那样维持了许久，Sherlock抬起双臂拥抱住他。等John终于抽出来，两人都颤了一下。John就那样倒在Sherlock身上直到清醒过来。

确认腿还利索，John从仍然满身潮红的室友（男友？恋人）身上挪开，晃去浴室拿了条湿巾。他把自己擦干净，再爬上床。Sherlock转头吻他，拨弄他的头发，让他温柔地把自己擦干净。John把毛巾丢到一边又倒进床内，Sherlock立刻在他身边蜷缩成一团，脑袋钻进John的胳膊里枕在他肩上。

“谢谢你咯。”John还有点气喘，两人的胸口还在剧烈起伏。“那真是……上帝，Sherlock。那真是棒极了。”

Sherlock抬眼看他，笑了，显然心情不错，还有点羞涩的样子。“鉴于我上次做得太不地道，总得再还你一次。”

John忍俊不禁，把Sherlock抱紧。“好吧，这次你的演技足够得奥斯卡啦。精湛出色。”

“我只要找到灵感就好。”

“什么灵感？”

“我有多么地想要你回家干我。”

John又笑，Sherlock也跟着低低地笑。

沉静降临，他们的呼吸渐稳，心跳也变为正常频率。John把玩Sherlock的头发，而后者懒洋洋地在他的胸口和肚子上划出无意义的图案。John也爱这样的平静时刻：Sherlock，慵懒，满足，靠在他身上。那家伙太难定下心来，也太少有这么平和的模样。毫无疑问John喜欢跟着Sherlock东奔西跑。他热爱他所有的疯狂与才智，甚至他的无理取闹。他迷恋那种每当查案乃至死里逃生过后，他们不合时宜的大笑与肾上腺素作用下的纵情欢爱。但是，上帝，他也爱现在这么珍贵的时刻，他可以把Sherlock拉进怀里，就这样抱着他。

打破沉静的是Sherlock，他仰起头看着John。

“刚才真是……温柔得叫人惊讶。”

John觉得自己脸颊发烫，他撇开视线。“我喜欢的不仅仅是发情期之类，还有……结合。”

有一会儿，Sherlock没出声。

“你喜欢的是我需要你。不光是性，还有你的保护和安慰。就像伴侣那样的。”

John点头，还是望着别处。“想象是美好的。”

他感觉Sherlock动了动，手肘撑着床，俯视他。John终于对上他的视线。

那双灰绿色的眼睛，视线专注，但Sherlock的声音却轻柔。“我的确需要你。John Watson。请你千万不要怀疑这一点。”

John端详了他片刻，胸中温暖绽放。他发现自己在笑，而Sherlock也回以近似得意的笑容。

“尽管我不能帮你生孩子。”

“好吧。”John把他拉下来，他们又舒服地躺在一起，John希望这次Sherlock会和他一起入睡。“人生哪能十全十美呢。”

***

许久，当John快要进入梦乡时，传来Sherlock的声音。

“下次，我当alpha可以吗？”

 

END


End file.
